


Three phone calls, two long drives [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [34]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Car Chases, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Sam stretches her wings, Chloe eavesdrops, Joan panics, and Caleb orders a BLT.Part 2 of the Countdown Series





	Three phone calls, two long drives [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three phone calls, two long drives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300062) by [TheWrongKindOfPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/pseuds/TheWrongKindOfPC). 



> Created as an ITPE gift for annapods for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017. This podfic does contain a short "talkback" segment after the main reading where I deliver some reader's notes and a message to annapods.

 

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [TheWrongKindOfPC](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrongkindofPC)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n6rsoa2r1eo45ga/The%20Bright%20Sessions_Three%20Phone%20Calls%2C%20Two%20Long%20Drives.mp3?dl=0) [4.76 MB, 00:10:56]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/albh5nqka4a7qtr/The%20Bright%20Sessions_Three%20Phone%20Calls%2C%20Two%20Long%20Drives.m4b?dl=0) [7.96 MB, 00:10:56]


End file.
